Determination
by quirquay
Summary: Ratchet's O2 mask has broken and the only way out is by holding his breath for a very long time.


_A/N: So I've recently been replaying the original Ratchet and Clank game and there was one part on the level where I just kept dying over and over. Now in this game, (unlike the remake), Ratchet has a bit of a temper, (I also get annoyed when I die over and over, and therefore become super determined and won't stop until I get past it). So I imagined Ratchet being the same and getting irritated about failing too. Sorry, Ratchet. Hope you like! This is my first online published R &C fic, so apologies as I'm still wrapping my head around how to correctly write in character, (Or at least how I view them). - From Bell_

 _Follow me on Tumblr_

* * *

"Ratchet? Ratchet?"

The lombax stirred gently, the light was the first thing to reach his senses; it a piercing white as his lids fluttered open.

"Ratchet? Can you hear me?"

Frowning, Ratchet lifted a leather gloved hand in front of his face, his hand damp and the robotic voice all too familiar. His head was pounding, and he coughed gently; producing a splatter of water upon the rocky surface the two of them sat on.

It was the realisation that he'd not made it all the way that seeped in the quickest, and a wave of irritation quickly filled his body accompanying his searing headache.

This planet was full of water, it made sense for here to get from one piece of land to the next, you were required to swim down and dive to each.

Of course this was easy for one of the many species that lived here, most of them had gills or did not need to breathe. Ratchet on the other hand needed air.

They had used his usual upgraded O2 mask to get to the specific cave they sat in, but something had gotten inside the the oxygen processors and for the time being it was no longer working.

They'd gotten far now, not only had Ratchet's oxygen mask gotten broken; but Clank had been damaged during combat they'd had earlier with a piraña like creature - which meant that it depended on only Ratchet if they intended on making it back to the ship.

Ratchet groaned gently, letting his head relax back onto the wet rocks of their current cave.

The problem was that the patch of water between this cave and the next was a little too long.

The plan had been: Ratchet swim through and once he was surfaced to pull Clank through. Due to the damage, Clank could not swim; but due to the added weight; it made it harder for Ratchet to swim at all. It seemed like the best plan they could think of right now.

He'd tried several times now, even without the extra weight of Clank, but alas had to return quickly for air.

He couldn't last any longer than a few minutes, perhaps that was the downside of relying on an oxygen mask; there was no reason to learn how to hold breath for long periods of time.

However the last time he'd dived into the water, he had not returned for said air as quickly and had consequently - yet momentarily - drowned.

He could only assume Clank had been the one to pull him out.

Not only was the repeated: take a deep breath, swim down, hold breathe, use arms to see - were making him feel ill, the repeated failures were making him angry. When he was angry he could accidentally get reckless. It was now becoming a matter of 'I can't let this beat me' rather than 'We need to get home'.

It was a quick motion, but Ratchet's left hand whipped out his wrench, and he bent upright in order to slam it down into the rock. The clash between the metal and rock would have sent sparks if it were not for the moss that coated the wet surface.

The small robot looked surprised at the organic's quick movement and his hands covered his face in an 'oh' gesture. If Ratchet had been in the mood to laugh he would have done so at such an expression.

"Ratchet. It is not good to push yourself if you are tired."

The lombax flicked his eyes towards the robot, unimpressed by the robots unintentional chiding tone. Pushing himself upright with the wrench that still dug into the floor, Ratchet rose to his feet.

"I'm not tired, Clank. I can't BREATHE." Ratchet barked, dragging a hand through his wet fur; sniffing gently as he stumbled slightly.

The robot looked Ratchet up and down, as if assessing how to respond based on his current condition. Ratchet knew Clank was only concerned but the fact that Clank didn't understand his irritation only annoyed him more.

"I understand, however heading directly back underwater when you have not fully recovered from drowning is unsafe. You should rest, falling unconscious would have temporarily affected your blood pressure." The robot tried to raise finger as he spoke, but due to his left side damage; it only clanked.

Though Ratchet sighed, it didn't matter. He'd have to go back in the water sooner or later.

Clank was right, he was not of the best health but there wasn't a lot they could do. The only thing to do is to try and get to the other side. That water was their only way out. They couldn't return the way they came because that patch of water was even longer.

Instead of replying to what the robot had said, Ratchet decided to carry on with their plan of swimming out.

"Do you still have the rope?" Ratchet asked, a little sniff accompanying his sentence.

Clank sighed somewhat and nodded, waving his right hand as he pulled at the rope wrapped around his waist. Said rope was connected all the way to Ratchet's own torso so the two were connected like a bungee chord.

"You wish to try again?" The robot asked quietly, his tone no longer explanatory and now genuinely worried for his friend.

"Yeah." Ratchet grunted, his mood unchanged.

"Will you tug at the rope when you reach the top?"

"Yeah."

"What if you fall unconscious again?"

"We do the same."

"Ratchet, I am afraid that you are hurting yourself… more than you can take right now…"

The robot glanced up towards Ratchet, hoping that he would at least step down for a moment. But it seemed the lombax wanted to do what they had previously planned to do and didn't intend on waiting. Perhaps his anger burned on impatience, or it was the simple fact that he had failed more than once.

Clank watched him carefully as Ratchet tightened his own rope and made his way back towards the clearing to the water.

His ears were drooping, Clank was unsure whether that was due to the dampness of his fur, his general health or the lack of temperature in the cave. He didn't exactly look tired, it was more so that exhausted look that organics usually got after a long day; Ratchet generally looked like that after doing something strenuous; hence why Clank had suggested rest.

But the most obvious thing about Ratchet right now was his stubbornness and clear attitude.

Clank would not be able to stop him and if he were not quick enough and Clank couldn't pull him out in time...

Though this was Ratchet, if his mind could be swayed it would have been changed by now. If anything happened, Clank would have to be sure to retrieve the lombax from danger and hope that the trip will change his mind. Or he could hope for the best and wish for Ratchet to make it through. The lombax often had the will strong enough to make it through the hardest of situations. If only Clank was of more help. His damage made it difficult.

So he replied with what he knew Ratchet would rather hear.

"I am ready."

At that sentence, Clank watched Ratchet's ears flick up slightly, as if glad to have his friend's support.

The petite robot watched as his friend took in a deep breath like he had so many times already. Within seconds, the already damp lombax dove down into the water; ready and determined to try again.


End file.
